Shut Up And Kiss Me
by steelatom
Summary: It was days like this that Ray enjoyed the most. No Legion of Doom, no time aberrations that they needed to fix and no people trying to kill his team. Instead, the usual terrifying mess that was his life was replaced by serenity, lying in bed with his boyfriend Nate as they watched Star Wars and Indiana Jones together on the television in Ray's bedroom. {SteelAtom}


It was days like this that Ray enjoyed the most. No Legion of Doom, no time aberrations that they needed to fix and no people trying to kill his team. Instead, the usual terrifying mess that was his life was replaced by serenity, lying in bed with his boyfriend Nate as they watched Star Wars and Indiana Jones together on the television in Ray's bedroom.

Nate was tangled with Ray; their legs interlocked as the historian's head rested on his shoulder. Ray's arm was wrapped around his waist, his thumb stroking patterns there.

He didn't want this moment to end. It still felt unbelievable that they were there together; after his last three tragically unsuccessful romantic relationships, Ray had considered giving up on it altogether.

Then Nate had come along and the two had just clicked. It was bizarre for Ray; whilst it wasn't his first relationship with a man (no, that had been a tryst in college), it felt more meaningful than the others.

Yet, he still felt afraid. That Nate would leave him for another like Kendra and Felicity, or would be tragically taken from him like Anna. Poor, beautiful Anna. She had been so innocent before Deathstroke's men had got to her.

" _What're you thinking about?"_ Nate's voice gruffly asked, catching Ray's attention.

He looked down to see the historian looking up at him and he sighed, "Nothing."

"Tell me." Nate said, his voice almost pleading as he squeezed Ray's hand, "You know you can."

Ray huffed, "It's just… I'm scared." at Nate's look of confusion, he elaborated, "I'm scared to lose you. A-After Anna, Kendra, Felicity… I'm just… I don't know if I could do that again." redness began to form in Ray's eyes and he fought back emotion.

Nate's hand moved to cup his cheek, "You're not going to lose me. Trust me."

"You promise?" Ray asked.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, dude. Come on, let's watch the film." he then added with a smirk, "Did I ever tell you that I had the biggest crush on Harrison Ford when I was a teenager?"

"No." Ray grinned, "No, you didn't. It's kind of different now that you've actually _met_ George Lucas."

Nate corrected, " _We_ met him. Actually, we kinda saved his life. We're awesome!"

"A team." Ray agreed, "Now, if you're not too busy _gazing_ at Harrison Ford's ass-"

The historian cut him off with a laugh, "You jealous, Palmer?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Ray said, "He's only one of the hottest celebrities of the 80s and 90s."

Nate encouraged, "Hey. I don't need a celebrity. I've got you and that's enough."

"I'd kiss you if that wasn't so sickeningly cheesy." Ray remarked, then laughed.

Nate burst out laughing also, "I cannot believe I just said that."

" _I know, right?"_ Ray smirked, "Okay, maybe I _will_ kiss you. But don't get used to it, mister. Cheesy pick up lines get you nowhere."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Nate's in a passionate, longing kiss. Neither seemed to be invested in the movie anymore, it playing in the background as the kiss caught fire and Ray shuffled so that he was lying flush with Nate's body. He trailed kisses down the historian's cheek and onto the column of his throat, feeling him arch back before running his hands through Ray's hair and gripping.

In that moment, Ray was glad he soundproofed his room. The last thing he needed was one of the others finding out in such an awkward way. They weren't official yet (although Ray was pretty sure Sara knew), a situation both were happier with at that moment in time because their relationship shouldn't be the business of the others.

Ray pulled away from Nate, who seemed slightly out of breath and he smirked, "Should we go back to the movie? You always complain about distractions."

"Shut up and kiss me." Nate commanded.

Ray couldn't exactly say no to such a fervent demand and he slammed his lips against the others' once more.

A couple of hours later, after they had vigorously made love until they were both exhausted, the two heroes were curled up once more, watching The Empire Strikes Back together. Nate's head was resting on Ray's abs, as if he was getting some kind of energy from them; Ray wasn't exactly wanting to complain, mesmerised by how adorable the other looked as he cuddled close.

He idly ran his hands through the tresses of Nate's hair, watching the other's shoulders rise and fall, internally counting each breath, terrified that something would happen to cause the next one to be his last.

He didn't want to think about it; it seemed cruel to even consider the possibility and yet, the anxiety inside him niggled at him. It reminded him that nothing in his life was truly there forever, except one thing. Pain.

"You're doing it again." Nate mumbled, "Thinkin' too much."

Ray replied, "I _am_ a scientist. It's kinda what we do."

Nate pushed himself up, "Well… stop. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He leaned in for a kiss but both were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Sara's voice through the announcing device on the ship, "Ray, Nate. If you're quite done screwing each other, we've got a lead on the Legion of Doom!"

Nate rolled his eyes, then pecked Ray's lips anyway before getting up, "Come on. Let's get dressed before Sara drags us out of bed."

"Knowing her, she would." Ray said, also getting up, "So much for us being a secret."

Nate pulled on his boxers and jeans, a look of concern crossing his face as he asked, "You're okay with it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ray asked, also getting dressed, "I'm happy. I'm with you."

When the two were fully dressed, Ray offered his boyfriend his hand, happy when he took it.

Nate smiled, "I'm happy that I'm with you too. Now let's leave before this gets too sappy and Sara has to come fetch us."

Ray looked at Nate adoringly as he agreed, "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
